


A Helping Hand

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami might wake up alone with only his hand to help with his little problem, but he never has to worry about being alone for long.</p><p>Art included!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elinhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinhell/gifts).



> Elin asked for a fic and somewhere after drinking too much vodka and falling asleep, this happened.  
> AND THEN [SHE](http://elinhell.tumblr.com/post/86561482157/kiddos-should-close-their-eyes-this-was) HAPPENED!!!

“Aomine...?”

Waking up alone in his bed hasn’t been a common occurrence for a past few months since Aomine’s overnight stays stopped ending. His boyfriend wasn’t exactly a morning person, so it was weird to find himself wrapped up in a bundle of sheets alone without Aomine’s arms wrapped firmly around his waist.

Kagami rubbed his eyes with the back of his fist, sitting up as he glanced around his room idly, searching for nothing in particular.

 _‘Morning practice? Or does he have a game to play?’_ he thought with a yawn, bringing his feet to the floor. _‘Did he go back?’_

Kagami dropped his arms to the bed, staring sleepily at the wall. Just as he moved to stand, Kagami noticed a very prominent bulge between his thighs, one that he was surprised he didn’t see, or feel, before.

There was a moment of silence where he considered letting his morning wood die down on its own. However, the overwhelming urge to just  _touch_  it was stronger.

Turning around, Kagami’s butt slid off the bed and his knees hit the ground. He dropped his face into the sheets, sighing heavily as his hand snaked between his thighs. Kagami couldn’t remember the last time he woke up like this, with his cock ready and no one there to take care of it but his own hand. He would be lying if he said his days of masturbation hadn’t decreased significantly.

What was the point of masturbating when Aomine’s body was almost always pressed up against his, pushing, pulling, sucking, and  _fucking_  him just how he liked it?

Kagami shivered as the thought of Aomine’s naked body above him caused pleasure to bubble in his stomach, his cock twitching in response.

He sucked his lip in between his teeth and slipped his hand into his sweats, curling his fingers around the erection straining against his boxer briefs.

Kagami could see him so vividly; the sweat running down his chest, the way his muscles flexed as he drew his hips back before snapping them forward, driving deeper and deeper into him as if he belong there. And Kagami could  _feel_  him; feel the way he split him open with every slow stroke of his inner walls.

Aomine knew just how to fuck him and right now, Kagami craved that more than anything.

Pulling his cock free, Kagami firmly wrapped his fingers around the shaft, releasing a shaky breath. “Ahh...”

If only it was Aomine’s hand touching him there.

Stroking him, squeezing him.

Kagami’s thumb swiped over the tip of his cock, feeling a bit of precum coating his finger. Squeezing his shaft, Kagami slowly began pumping himself, releasing soft gasps of pleasure into his sheets.

If only the image of Aomine spreading his thighs and settling down in between them was real.

Kagami moaned, stroking all the way down to the base of his cock where he cupped his balls, palming them harshly before he made his way back up, circling his cockhead with his own large, calloused palm.

Leaning back and keeping his slow pumps consistent, Kagami brought his free hand to his chest, running it up his shirt, pushing the fabric up to his chin. He slid his hands across his nipples, remembering the way it felt to have the tips of Aomine’s fingers rake across his chest before his teeth would swoop down and just -

“Nngn...”

Kagami flopped back on the bed, pressing his stomach against the fluffy sheets while he raised his hips, trying to remove his pants by hooking his toes at the end of the pant leg and pulling, not wanting to remove the steady pressure he applied to his nipples or the gentle caress of his balls. As his pants slowly slipped lower on his hips, Kagami squirmed, pressing his hips against the edge of the bed. Another wave of pleasure hit him as his mattress slid against the underside of his cock, pushing it up against his stomach.

“Ahnn!”

Kagami dropped his head, his legs shaking as he slowly began to rut his hips against the bed. Back and forth his hips moved, imitating the fluid motions that Aomine used whenever he fucked him like this: on his knees with his face down and his ass exposed. However, instead of the sound of Aomine’s slick, damp skin slapping against his own, all Kagami could hear was his own breathing and the rustling of fabric as he continuously fucked himself against his bed,  _their_  bed.

“Ao... Ah - Aomine...”

Kagami whimpered, pinching his nipple and squeezing his balls in order to increase the pressure in his stomach. It wasn’t enough. It was never enough. Not without Aomine. He needed more.

Pumping his cock faster, Kagami’s moans grew louder, his voice cracking from the frustration of wanting what he couldn’t have. He let go of his nipple, reaching back to his pants where he was ready to just yank them off and plunge his fingers inside.

But a strong, warm hand wrapped around his wrist, pinning his arm against his lower back.

Kagami whimpered, biting down on the sheets as a familiar heat pressed against his back and the voice he’s come to love and desire growled in his ear.

“It seems you’ve been having some fun without me...”

“Aomi-ngh!”

Aomine wrapped one arm around his waist, fisting the head of Kagami’s cock. Kagami shuddered, thrusting his hips up into that warm, firm grip, trying to get more, more,  _always_  more, of Aomine.

“So eager, Kagami... What were you thinking about so early?”

Kagami moaned, driving his forehead down into the sheets, arching his back and pushing his ass up against the bulge rubbing against his thigh. “Aomine...”

Kagami felt Aomine’s tongue trace the outer shell of his ear, leaving a burning trail of desire that filled him from top to bottom. “Yes, I figured it was me.” He could hear that smug tone in Aomine’s voice and at that moment, he didn’t even mind. “But what about me has you this hot, Kagami?”

Kagami squirmed, trying to free his wrist from Aomine’s hand. Aomine dropped most of his weight on him, trapping both of their arms between his chest and the bed. All movement stopped and Kagami released a frustrated groan. “Fuck, Aomine!”

“What were you thinking about, Kagami?” Aomine traced his kisses along the back of his neck, following the curve of his hairline. “What was I doing to you?”

Kagami shuddered, moaning as Aomine moved back just enough to free their hands and resume his slow, teasing pumps along the length of his cock.

“Was I touching you? Just like this?” Aomine circled his thumb around Kagami’s hole, pressing down on the small opening. “Or was I fucking you? Like this?” Aomine ground his hips down, rocking his clothed erection along Kagami’s equally covered ass.

Kagami groaned, arching back to meet Aomine’s downward thrusts, wanting nothing more than to feel his skin again him. Kagami couldn’t get his wrist free from Aomine’s grasp, but his body was close enough for his hand to reach out, allowing his finger to hook into the waistband of Aomine’s shorts. He tugged at them, trying to get Aomine to just take them  _off_.

“Tell me what I was doing to you, Kagami.” Aomine’s teeth sunk into the back of his neck.

“Ahh, fuck...” Kagami hissed, jerking his hips up into Aomine’s palm. “Yes...”

“Yes, what?” Aomine’s breath was hot against his ear, causing his whole body to ignite.

“Yes, you were fucking me -  _fuck_!” Kagami cried out, clenching his thighs as Aomine finally released his wrist and slipped his now free hand down the back of Kagami’s pants, into his underwear where his fingers creeped along his crack.

“How did I do it?” Kagami could feel Aomine’s finger dip down to his hole, circling it with soft touches. “How did I fuck you?”

Kagami whimpered, his hole clenching in anticipation. “O-on my back...”

“Oh yeah...?” Aomine pushed his middle finger against his entrance, teasing his hole with firm, non-penetrative pressure.

Kagami nodded weakly, reaching down to fist the tip of his cock while Aomine circled the base. “Y-yeah... You were on top of me... naked.” His voice cracked, his mind going hazy with lust as Aomine finally pulled his pants down and cupped the curve of his ass. Kagami only heard a dark growl from Aomine’s lips. He glanced behind him and immediately his body exploded. Aomine’s eyes were hot and so filled with desire, desire for him, that he could feel it wrap around him. With another impatient gasp, Kagami dropped his head back to the bed. “My thighs were spread for you and you  _fucked_  me."

His body shuddered, his hips jerking violently when he felt a slick, wet finger poked against his hole. Aomine's voice was harsh and thick with lust against his ear. "Keep talking."

"Ahhn..." Kagami rocked back, trying to suck that teasing finger inside of him. "You were looking at me, just like that, panting and groaning and  _ahh_!"

Kagami was glad he was already on his knees or he was sure he wouldn't have been able to stand. Just like that, Aomine had his face up against his ass and the tip of his tongue teasing the ridge of his hole. 

"Fuck!"

Aomine's tongue pushed against him, slipping in against his finger which also began pushing in deeper, curling it down against his inner walls. Aomine flatted his tongue, licking a long, slow trail up from his slick hole, along his flesh where he bit down on his firm ass cheeks. "Did you like it when I fucked you?"

"Wha- Fuck!" Aomine's tongue drove back into him. "God, yes,  _yes_." Kagami's jaw dropped, his entire body trembling as the pressure in his stomach increased, sending the heat surging through every nerve in his body. "I liked it. I  _love_  it. I love it when your cock is in me, filling me, fucking me. Oh, God..." 

Kagami's eyes rolled back in his head as Aomine palmed his balls with one hand while slipping in a second finger into him. Aomine pushed his tongue in as far as it could go, tracing the ridges of his walls.

"Ahn! Fuck... Aomine,  _fuck_! I'm so close." He rolled his hips, driving his ass back into Aomine's face before jerking forward into his own hand. He pumped himself furiously as the edges of his visions turned black. 

Aomine grunted, his mouth vibrating against his entrance. He removed his fingers from Kagami's ass and gave his hole his full attention with his mouth alone. He wrapped his fingers around Kagami's, guiding his hand along his cock with long, languid strokes that were just too  _slow_.

"Aomine,  _please._ "

Aomine did nothing but curl his mouth around the flesh of his hole and sucked, cutting off all of Kagami's complaints. "Please, what?" he whispered, his lips ghosting over Kagami's quivering hole.

"P-Ple...  _Nng_. Ple-  _ahh_!"

Kagami could feel it. He could feel the pleasure bubbling, building so fast he knew he was going to boil over in seconds. He cried into the bed, muffling his moans as he bit down on his sheets which were already damp with saliva. 

Aomine's tongue was relentless, slipping in and out of him effortlessly. He lapped and nipped at his skin, applying various pressure to the sensitive ring of muscles. He began pumping Kagami's cock faster, growling, "Please,  _what?"_  against his flesh.

"Fuck me!" Kagami gasped, throwing his head back and arching as the first wave of his orgasm him hit harder than he anticipated. "God, fuck me. Fuck me how I like it." He couldn't stop talking. With each rush of cum shooting from his cock, Kagami could feel more and more words stumble from his lips. "Fuck me. Make me cum again! Oh!"

Aomine's tongue continued lapping as his hole, letting it clench and quiver against the tip which circled lazily against  him. He hand slowed, stroking and squeezing his cock head gently, milking him against the bed and the floor. He didn't stop until Kagami's spasms died down, watching him slump against the bed with a heavy sigh.

Aomine pulled back, pressing a few firm kisses against his ass and thigh before standing up. He reached down to Kagami's hips, helping him stand on wobbly legs before he nudged him back on the bed.

Kagami landed on the bed with a huff, his mind still hazy and lost in post-orgasm bliss. "What are you doing...?"

Aomine raised an eyebrow, reaching down to the edge of his shirt, pulling it over his head in one swoop. "What do you think?" He dropped it to the ground, his gaze darkening as a hungry smirk crossed over his lips.

Kagami swallowed. Suddenly, he regret asking. 

"I'm going to fuck you."

Oh yeah, he definitely regret asking...

"And I'm going to make you cum -" Aomine knelt down on the bed, straddling Kagami's hips. He hovered over him, pressing his lips firmly against Kagami's. "Again..." another kiss, "and again," he bit down on his lip, drawing a gasp from Kagami's throat, "and _again_."

Kagami's heart pounded heavily in his chest. "F-Fuck..."

"With pleasure."

 


End file.
